Khari Vestra
Brief History Born 170 ABY to Anara Vestra, a wealthy merchant who's family has sizable stakes in Kuat Drive Yards, and like so many of the Kuati upper class, her father was inconsequential, yet nevertheless influential, in her life. As her mother's telbun, her father was responsible for the tutelage of the young girl throughout her early years. Ultimately, these were to prove her most important lessons in preparation for the life she would lead along side the rest of her family when she, too, came of age. When that time came, she was brought into the fold in more than an inheritance aspect, placing her in charge, via means of already having a foot in the proverbial door, of the more commercial marketing aspects of KDY. As such she was rarely seen with a hair out of place, and engaged in much of the meet and greet aspects of the higher class customers further along the stage of product production. Never one to shy away from high profile events, Khari was often seen attending various events sponsered or funded by the company that had brought her family such wealth for so long. Eventually, like most Kuati nobles, her elders purchased her a telbun of her own, selected for all the best attributes in his class. Their purpose an overtly known one, she did little to hide the fact to others, that she owned one. Despite having been born into a family where she could want for nothing, should she choose, she preferred to keep herself busy with either personal persuits, or smaller business transactions, delighting in the mild success these little ventures brought her aside from the greater good of KDY. A natural curiosity, an aspect she was chided for throughout her childhood education, left her with an unaccustomly alien sense of a lust for life, wishing to see what else was out there besides that what she had. What she would find might well have been the end of her when she was contacted by a stranger claiming to be an independent party alligned with neither the mainplayers in the galactic military world. Initially hesitant, as often independents had a habit of never being able to keep up with the necessary payments, her curosity was finally clinched when they sent proof, agreeing to pay twice the usual ammount for half the ammount of starships usually requested. Arrangements made, she met the representative as requested, at one of the many cantina's esconced within the man-made structural rings orbiting the world of Kuat. What was to transpire there would eventually turn Khari Vestra's world upside down, as little did she realize, but she had become the target of watching infiltrators, the Yuuzhan Vong. Left for dead, her identity stolen in the belief she had actually expired, she was discovered discarded in an empty cantina by some engineers chronoing off for the day. Calling for medical help, the young woman was eventually taken to and infirmary, where she was about to wake up to some startling revelations. The Noble Murders Unknown to Khari at the time, the Yuuzhan Vong had hatched a plot to bring down some of the galaxies most influential worlds by siphoning off the credits of wealthy noble families galaxy wide, then pooling the funds to send to an unknown source. While the Yuuzhan Vong themselves had no need for credits, the unknown source procuring them was thought to be massing a sizable fleet with which to strike at the core, suiting the traditionalist Yuuzhan Vong's plans just fine. The plan had been undertaken by several covert agents within the Traditionalist Yuuzhan Vong faction. Among these agents was High Prefect Lotva Shai herself, who had no qualms about doing much of the dirty work. The agent would gain all the knowledge they could on their mark, before requesting of the shapers a specialized kind of Ooglith masquer identical in appearence to that of the mark. Next the Yuuzhan Vong agent would lure the unsuspecting noble in question away to a place they were least likely to be disturbed, killing them and stashing away the body before donning the ooglith masquer and taking the noble's place. It was this fate the Yuuzhan Vong had alotted Khari Vestra. Posing as an interested independently funded client, Lotva Shai arranged to meet Vestra at the executive suite of one of KDY's finest cantinas to finalize arrangements. A little ahead of time, she passed the small passage of time in conversation with her telbun, Taru - or Vestra Kharitel as his Kuati posessive title dictated - whom she had brought along intending to spend a few days at KDY, before dismissing him when Shai arrived. Both Lotva Shai and Khari began their talks, Shai in the guise as a non discript human of taller than average height, Khari noted her gaunt appearence and unworldly cold eyes as being a little unsettling. When their discussion concluded, the pair started to leave the now empty cantina, when Lotva Shai took that as her cue, proceeding to beat and batter the Kuati woman into unconsciousness. So severe was the level of injury, that Shai assumed she had killed Vestra as planned, stripping the woman of her clothes and donning the masquer bioengineered to look like her victim. However, the yuuzhan vong female was disturbed by the telbun, Taru, and did not have ample time to flee and stash away Khari's body some place no one would find her, opting instead for absconding with Taru to divert his attention, leaving Khari laying barely out of sight of the main walkway and critically injured. "Who have you pissed off recently, Milady?" - '''Garik Maj-Han to Khari Vestra. ''' Some time later Khari was found by a group of engineers whom had finished work for the day and were heading to the cantina to unwind. Signalling for some help, aid came in the form of medics and droids alike, who in turn had her rushed to the infirmary to stabilize her condition. Once her condition stabilized, she was transferred, body still racked by coma, to the specialist hospital on world in Kuat City where she would eventually awaken. Hounded by security officials following up the case, the Kuati aristocrat bristled even more so when the Galactic Republic Security Beureau became involved at the request of the KDY board of directors. Knowing she had some profound and direct rivals within the group, Khari was naturally suspicious of the reason for the GRSB to be sending an investigator to deal with her case. But upon meeting with Investigator Garik Maj-Han, it became clear that this brutal attack was not merely a one off and the presence of the GRSB had been requested at the behest of KDY CEO and long time Vestra family friend, Adal Kholis. Maj-Han informed her that there had been a speight of attacks among various noble circles within the core regions, during all of which no victims survived save for Khari herself. When asked what her assailant had looked like, she had responded pertaining to the last concrete memory she had before falling unconscious, stating that her attacker had looked exactly like her. Initially, Maj-Han had suspected Khari's telbun had been a part of this, upon the Kuati inquiring about his wellbeing, and he became somewhat instrumental in tracking her assailant down when it was known that he had been implanted with a personal locator. Khari had never considered this a theory, disagreeing vehimently with the Investigator over this. Attempting to take what he had gleaned and leave to continue his investigation, Garik was told by Khari that she wished to go with him. Their personalities already having clashed a few times at this point, it was clear that the investigator did not relish the idea, but was reassured by old confidant Adal Kholis, that it might actually do Khari some good to help solve this mystery. During a stop over in Nar Shaddaa, where Garik intended to get information from a Kel-dor informant, the group was trailed by a sinisterly shrouded individual.